


Живой

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки в команде уже полгода. Кажется, он справляется. Кажется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Живой

***  
Новая форма Баки – подарок Тони: темно-синяя, почти черная, глухой рукав-перчатка справа, открытое плечо слева.  
– Отлично, – хищно ухмыляется Баки, примеряя, на пробу двигаясь, слегка рисуется: взмахивает руками, имитируя движения рукопашного боя, расправляет плечи. – Пусть плохие парни знают, с кем имеют дело.  
Плохие парни разбегаются ничуть не менее резво, чем все остальные, но от Баки не скрыться.  
Вместо звезды на левом плече у него теперь черный контур стилизованного крыла. Баки выжигает его паяльником в свой третий визит в гости к Тони и на пристальный взгляд Стива – выжженный рисунок не похож на прежнее клеймо, но от ассоциации никуда не деться – только усмехается.  
– Уж как сумел. Расписать бы поизящнее, но это по твоей части.  
Баки сходится не только со Старком: со всеми. Тони с удовольствием занимается его рукой, бесконечно что-то подкручивает, модифицирует, калибрует, не умолкая ни на минуту. Тор отзывается о нем скупо, но с таким уважением, что Стива переполняет теплом. С Клинтом они едины в нежной страсти ко всему, что стреляет, а с Наташей, кажется, и вовсе понимают друг друга без слов, и Стив с облегчением и странной печалью думает было, что между ними двумя что-то есть. Но он ошибается: их взаимодействие это короткие четкие переговоры на заданиях и серьезные понимающие взгляды вне работы, в часы, когда Мстители собираются в одном из бесчисленных залов Башни, чтобы выпить, поговорить не о работе, посмотреть кино, просто побыть вместе, нимало не тяготясь друг другом. Дружба, не меньше, но и не больше.  
Баки открывает пиво для Сэма, подцепив крышку выступом на костяшке металлического пальца, и шутит по поводу встроенной открывашки. Шутка приживается.  
Баки обрастает новыми привычками, подхватывает какие-то словечки, смысл которых иногда ускользает от Стива, заводит себе новые вкусы в еде, музыке, безобидные пунктики вроде красной нитки вокруг левого запястья – на удачу, хотя он никогда не был склонен к суевериям.  
– Бронежилет надежнее, – только и замечает Стив, и это просьба, на которую Баки не реагирует. Броня и так является частью костюма, и красная нить остается на месте.  
– Что мне грозит? – успокаивающе улыбается Баки, смотрит мягко и беззаботно. – Со мной твои друзья. Я под твоим началом. Все в порядке, Стиви, не напрягайся.  
Оставь мне хотя бы эту малость, слышит Стив и отступает. Джеймс Барнс подчиняется Капитану Америке на миссиях, но вне их у Стива нет права ни на чем настаивать, нет права давить на Баки. Только не у него.  
Баки отрезает волосы один раз, через неделю после того как позволяет себя найти, но за полгода успевает снова обрасти и носит хвост, вместо того чтобы подстричься.  
Он не справляется.  
Стив просыпается по ночам от того, что Баки обнимает его, лежа на боку, почти больно упирается лбом в спину над лопатками, сжавшись под вторым одеялом.  
В первый раз это нервирует и смущает его, возвращая мыслями в самые неловкие воспоминания о начале сороковых.  
Тогда они тоже спали рядом, в тесноте, зато в тепле, положив одеяла одно на другое и забравшись под оба сразу. Стив порой просыпался от того, что Баки слишком крепко прижимал его к себе – вот так же, спиной к груди, – и застывал на целую минуту, прежде чем осторожно выпутаться из сонных объятий. Должно быть, Баки снилась какая-то из его подружек. Не Стив же, в самом деле.  
Баки не отпускает Стива, хватаясь за него с отчаянным упорством, оставляя быстро сходящие синяки. В этом объятии нет ничего от теплой сонной нежности, оно тревожит и пугает, как и стоны, и сдавленное бормотание, когда Баки, не просыпаясь, чувствует осторожные попытки Стива ослабить захват.  
– Нет, – повторяет Баки глухо. – Не надо. Нет, нет, нет. Не…  
Стив не пытается отстраниться и медленно расслабляется в тяжелой, давящей хватке, опускает ладонь поверх кулака, комкающего его футболку. Через полминуты Баки затихает у него за спиной.  
Наутро он не помнит, что видел во сне и видел ли хоть что-то.

***  
Голоса звучат глухо, так что разговор может оказаться не для чужих ушей, но Стив слышит и останавливается за порогом, в стороне от двери, оставаясь незамеченным.  
– Отличная группа, спасибо за совет.  
У Тони и Баки почти полностью совпадают музыкальные пристрастия. Стиву, кажется, навсегда застрявшему в том, что сейчас считается глубоким ретро, это не вполне понятно, но он облегченно выдыхает, понимая, что подслушивает обыкновенный приятельский треп. Однако что-то удерживает его от шага за порог.  
– Знал, что ты оценишь, они как раз в твоем духе.  
– Вой и матерщина под гитарные рифы?  
– Что-то в этом роде, – смеется Тони. – В этом есть своя философия.  
– Да чего уж там. Из песни слова не выкинешь, как ни пытайся.  
– Верно, не выкинешь, – соглашается Тони, и слышно, как кончиком отвертки он легонько постукивает себя по реактору на груди: слишком многозначительный жест, чтобы можно было чего-то не понять. – Так что все дело в том, как споешь.  
Повисает пауза, нарушаемая только металлическим звяканьем. Двигаются искусственные суставы, отвертка задевает что-то в лежащей на подлокотнике руке.  
– Хорошая песня, Барнс, – неожиданно серьезно говорит Тони, – сама по себе хорошая песня не сделается хуже из-за того, что ее переврали какие-то сволочи.  
Это правильные слова, нужные и важные, как ни удивительно, Тони умеет находить их, когда хочет. Так же, как нашел для Стива, когда им выпала возможность действительно просто поговорить.  
Но Баки не Стив.  
– Да ты поэт, Старк, – усмехается он, и разговор гаснет сам собой.  
Стив так и не переступает порога.  
В последние недели это входит у него в привычку – отступать, давая Баки свободу, пространство, выбор, возможность сориентироваться самому. Даже на заданиях он оставляет лишь одно правило: не убивать, но именно это правило Баки нарушает раз за разом: четко, спокойно, без удовольствия и злости, не размениваясь на угрозы и предупреждения.  
– Он работает как умеет, – говорит Наташа. – Меня-то ты так не строишь.  
Стив только прикусывает губу. На память приходит подслушанный разговор, и ему ничего не остается, кроме как согласиться с нею – на словах. Здесь отступить он не может.

***  
– Нет, не надо… Не надо, не надо, не надо, нет…  
Стив скрипит зубами. Прикосновение успокаивает Баки, не будя его, но кошмары никуда не деваются из ночи в ночь. Спать в одной кровати никогда не было чем-то из ряда вон, но как же хочется, чтобы Баки именно спал. Не метался во сне, не застывал вот так, скорчившись, напряженный, как сжатая пружина, бормоча одно и то же и обливаясь потом. Он привычно кладет руку на сжатый кулак, но потом сжимает пальцы и разворачивается в судорожном объятии, оказываясь с Баки лицом к лицу.  
И как только Баки просыпается, Стив понимает, что сделал это зря.  
В глазах Баки тают отголоски темного ужаса, кошмар растворяется, уступая место осознанию – реальности, безопасности, теплого объятия, и в эту секунду взгляд кажется таким открытым, чистым, мягким, что Стив боится вздохнуть. А потом Баки вдруг закрывается, весь, надежно и наглухо, напрягается снова, неуловимая тень улыбки пропадает из глаз, не коснувшись губ, а через секунду дверь спальни хлопает за его спиной.  
Баки переезжает на следующий же день. Бросает в сумку немногочисленные нажитые вещи, не отвечая на вопросы Стива, и переселяется на новое место.  
– Это квартира Щ.И.Т.а, – говорит он, когда впервые принимает Стива как гостя. – Не так уж плохо для организации, которая по всем признакам развалилась.  
– Неплохо, – хмурится Стив, – если тебе нравится, что кто-то следит за тем, как ты варишь кофе и чистишь зубы.  
– Обижаешь, – ухмыльнувшись, Баки показывает на столик в углу. На нем тремя небольшими кучками разложены крошечные черные жучки и камеры. – Спальня, кухня, – он морщит нос, – ванная, не знаю уж на кой черт… В гостиной я оставил, вдруг и правда пригодятся…  
– Ты уверен?  
Баки смотрит прямо и серьезно, и Стив должен понять, почему тот не хочет принимать помощь, почему закрывается от него, чего никогда прежде не делал.  
– Да, – говорит Баки.  
Зная о том, что в команду Мстителей затесался Зимний солдат, редко кто отваживается целить в Капитана Америку. Стив затылком чувствует снайпера, и всей кожей – присутствие Баки, у которого тот как на ладони. Снайпера берут живым, и Стиву кажется, что Баки справился.  
Уверенность тает, не успев окрепнуть. Баки не убивает без необходимости, не убивает и там, где для него необходимость очевидна: вместо этого он тенью следует за Стивом, маячит за плечом, тенью и кажется – ровно до тех пор, пока вокруг не становится по-настоящему горячо. Зло ругается где-то слишком близко, Стив оглядывается – так и есть, он стоит почти рядом. Две мишени вместо одной. Там, куда Тони забрасывает Стива, Баки летит с Сэмом, и Сэм ничего не говорит по этому поводу. Тор простодушно советует Баки и Стиву примерить асгардский доспех, не доверяя кевлару, не без оснований сомневаясь в том, что щит Стива способен прикрыть двоих.  
– Броня на месте, кэп, все путем. К тому же, со мной моя главная мера предосторожности, – ухмыляется Баки и поднимает вверх левый кулак с повязанной вокруг запястья красной нитью. – Ничего со мной не случится.  
В глазах Наташи чудится понимание. Но она смеется, в глазах Баки пляшут черти, и Стив дает добро на начало очередной операции. Как будто детский оберег действительно решает все проблемы.  
Это непростительная глупость.  
И в следующей же стычке – ерунда, скорее походящая на ленивую шутку Локи, чем на настоящую проблему, но все-таки – Баки ловит пулю.  
– Кое-кто, похоже, забыл, что рука у него железная, а вот задница очень даже живая! – скалится Сэм, вытаскивая его; синяя форма залита кровью из простреленного бедра.  
Баки ему не отвечает.  
– Знать бы еще, чья это была пуля, – Стив сжимает кулаки. – Прошла навылет, изучать нечего.  
– Моя, – пожимает плечами Наташа. – Что? Барнсу нужен хотя бы недельный отпуск, а тебе – веская причина его туда отправить, так что действуй и не смотри на меня так.  
За стеклом в больничной палате Баки спит под ударной дозой обезболивающих. Судя по спокойному дыханию и ровному пульсу, ему ничего не снится.  
– К тому же, – понизив голос, говорит Наташа, касаясь ладонью правого бока, пальцы задерживаются пониже пупка, – за мной оставался должок.  
У Стива немеют губы.  
– Ты должна не ему, – голос садится до шепота, и Наташа явно прилагает усилие, чтобы не повернуться, вставая в оборонительную стойку. – А Зимнему солдату.  
– Вот только Зимнему солдату та пуля была до лампочки, – отвечает она ровно. – Ты не понимаешь, да? Я выстрелила в него – ему полегчало. Ненадолго, правда, но это не принципиально. Главное, сработало.  
Что-то в Стиве противится ее правоте. Они забирают Баки, как только тот приходит в сознание; рана уже затягивается, опасна не она, а кровопотеря. Баки изо всех сил старается не клевать носом и поэтому не сразу замечает, что Наташа паркуется около дома Стива.  
– Куда это мы? – интересуется он, и Стив открывает дверцу.  
– Пока не восстановишься, поживешь у меня.  
– Стив.  
Наташа отъезжает молча и быстро, успев только кивнуть на прощание. Может быть, и верно: время отступать прошло.  
– Я девяносто шесть лет Стив, Бак. Идем в дом... Твои вещи уже там, я перевез все необходимое.

***  
Вечер проходит почти в противостоянии, и Стив думает, что, может быть, он ошибся. Что, стремясь оградить Баки, он отступал слишком долго; в своем желании не давить – на самом деле оставил его одного.  
– Ты не ляжешь на диване, Стив, я тебе не нежная барышня, – заявляет тот над расстеленной постелью.  
– Ты ранен.  
– Это твоя квартира.  
– Это наша квартира, Баки, ничего не изменилось.  
Баки подхватывает одной грудой подушку, одеяло и простыню и сосредоточенно стелет себе на полу, не глядя на Стива. Со стороны все это, должно быть, смешно и глупо, но Стиву не до смеха. Он швыряет свою подушку на пол рядом, – а потом замечает, как штанина Баки темнеет, пропитываясь кровью сквозь повязку, и ему на какое-то время становится не до детских выходок, что бы за ними ни стояло.  
За то время, что уходит на перевязку, Баки успокаивается и просит покурить. Он не курил с сорок третьего, помнит Стив. Однако в кармане куртки отыскивается полупустая пачка, и Стив чувствует себя так, как будто вот-вот снова предстоит изматывающий марш-бросок через незнакомый лес. Почти ощущает лихорадочное тепло и дрожь за левым плечом.  
Баки стоит далеко от него.  
– Глупо было так подставляться, а, – мрачно констатирует он и выпускает дым в открытое окно. – Похоже, я просто не умею работать в команде.  
Он не знает, что стреляла Наташа. А Стиву неизвестно, расскажет ли она об этом сама. С точностью можно сказать только, что Баки неправ. У.Д.А.Р. делал для Зимнего солдата примерно то же, что Воющие коммандос для Капитана Америки. Но даже не будь всего этого – есть Баки, Мстители и последние полгода, и если это не значит работать в команде, то Стив не знает смысла этого выражения. Как не знает дружбы вернее и близости надежнее той, что между ними.  
– Это когда поодиночке – необязательно, – медленно говорит он.  
Баки сосредоточенно дымит еще около минуты, так и уставившись в окно. Жесткая широкая спина с полосой грубых шрамов вокруг металлического плеча, перенесенный на здоровую ногу вес, темный затылок. Стив вздрагивает, когда Баки гасит сигарету и с робкой, кривоватой улыбкой предлагает:  
– Идем на кухню? Есть хочется…  
Поздний второй ужин они, однако, уносят в гостиную, и Баки с видимым облегчением разваливается на диване, откинувшись на спинку. Его ощутимо клонит в сон, но он цепляется за бодрствование, смотрит на Стива, хмуро жуя большой сэндвич, молчит выжидающе, и Стив знает, чего он ждет, но тоже не говорит ни слова, давая им обоим передышку хотя бы на время еды. И когда Баки валится на диван и засыпает – зевает пару раз и просто отключается на выдохе, уронив тяжелую голову на подлокотник, – Стив укладывает его, осторожно поднимает на диван и ноги тоже, забирает недоеденный сэндвич из сонных пальцев, накрывает было одеялом, но Баки не просыпаясь сбрасывает его.  
Стараясь не шуметь, Стив садится в кресло. Баки переворачивается на спину, правая рука ложится под грудью, левая, крылатая, свисает на пол. И, глупая дань бесполезному суеверию, красная ниточка все еще обмотана вокруг металлического запястья.  
Сидя в кресле у окна, Стив вертит в руках неоткрытую банку содовой, и та медленно согревается в пальцах. Надо бы пройти на кухню, вернуть ее в холодильник, надо уйти из комнаты, дать в кои-то веки выспаться, Баки уже несколько минут лежит почти неподвижно, только еле заметно хмурится – ему что-то снится, но это явно не кошмар.  
Но еще через минуту Стив понимает, что в руках у него блокнот – слишком новый – и угольный карандаш – слишком длинный, не сточенный, из тех, что он первое время еще покупал по привычке, и по привычке же складывал в верхний ящик тумбочки под лампой, рядом с этим самым креслом.  
Черное сумраком ложится на рельефную бумагу – ощущение непривычное и почти забытое, и спокойное, и нервирующее, пальцы вспоминают не сразу. Первые несколько линий наброска выходят далеко не идеальными, грифель подрагивает, стоит ослабить давление на карандаш. Стив прикусывает губу, бросая взгляды на Баки, захватывая позу, легкий поворот головы, глубокие тени вокруг глаз и под скулами, расслабленную линию плеча, аккуратную кисть правой руки, лежащей под ребрами. Во сне Баки выглядит моложе, чем есть, моложе, чем был, когда Стиву в последний раз хотелось нарисовать его. Сильнее, чем спокойствие, его красит только улыбка, но пока довольно и того, что он спит без кошмаров.  
Грифель давит на бумагу сильнее, чем надо, и тень под правой ладонью становится резкой, напряженной, слишком черной на по-зимнему бледной коже, уже не тень, а рана – шрам, след, напоминание, – и это нарушает всю безмятежность рисунка. Стив хмурится. Спящий остается спящим, но теперь ладонь не просто лежит под ребрами, а прижимается, пытаясь спрятать темное пятно, и у Стива такое ощущение, что Баки сейчас вскинет на него взгляд, протянет измаранную руку. Линии колеблются, как если бы изображение и в самом деле было подвижно.  
У Стива уходит несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что происходит. Не просыпаясь, Баки крепко притискивает руку к животу, сжимает пальцы почти болезненно сильно – как раз там, где на рисунке из-под ладони сочится, расползаясь, пятно угольной тени. Карандаш черный, но перед глазами как наяву вспыхивает красное.  
– Баки! – громко окликает Стив, выскакивая из кресла.  
Он бы не мог не заметить, будь Баки ранен, нет, он бы узнал первым, как узнал, понял, почувствовал, что тот пошатнулся, когда пуля Наташи попала в бедро. Шрамов нет, под ладонью Баки гладкая кожа без единой отметины, но сердце частит – Стив вспоминает, как сам провел несколько дней в больнице, когда Зимний солдат ранил его вот так же, под ребра, навылет: взял бы чуть правее и угодил в аорту, и никакая сыворотка не спасла бы...  
Баки просыпается рывком, с судорожным вдохом вынырнувшего из проруби: сперва сжимаются кулаки, а потом распахиваются глаза. Наотмашь бьет воспоминание: фабрика, лабораторный стол, «Баки, это я»…  
– Стив, – шепчет Баки, хватаясь за него. Душная темнота сна плещет в расширенных зрачках за миг до того, как он отстраняется, словно опомнившись, резко отталкивает прочь, садится, морщась, когда неловко задевает повязку на бедре. Сухо, спазматически сглатывает, и Стив сует ему в ладонь банку теплой содовой, а сам идет на кухню за водой.  
Когда он возвращается в комнату, Баки встречает его странным взглядом. Набросок у него в руках, незаконченный, сырой и лишенный легкости, с которой Стив рисовал прежде, кажется живым только благодаря ощутимо напряженной позе. Оно того не стоит.  
– Подари мне его, – просит Баки. – Раз уж я все равно испортил тебе работу.  
– Когда тебе успели туда попасть? – спрашивает Стив.  
– Туда попал я, – отвечает Баки, словно сдаваясь, винясь за что-то.  
Стив садится на пол.  
– Мне снится, – говорит Баки, – последнее задание. Та пуля.  
– Когда я велел взрывать авианосцы?  
– Когда я чуть не убил тебя, – хрипло подтверждает Баки и отводит взгляд.  
– Не ты, – говорит Стив, – Зимний солдат.  
Баки не слышит его.  
– Почему я не сделал как ты тогда?  
– Что…  
– Почему не сровнял с землей ту гребаную базу, хотя бы для этого пришлось сдохнуть. А вместо этого позволил им…  
У Стива перехватывает дыхание: от тона Баки, от тихого голоса. Надо позволить ему договорить, произнести до конца то страшное, что наконец начинает прорываться наружу короткими, нервными фразами сквозь плотину бравады. Невыносимо хочется заставить его замолчать.  
– Ты сделал то, что мог, – говорит он. – Выжил.  
– Какой ценой? Сколько на мне трупов, двадцать четыре? Стив, двадцать четыре человека, виновных только в том, что перешли дорогу "Гидре", или в том, что она сочла их способными на это.  
Дурнота комом подкатывает к горлу, так что Стиву приходится зажать себе рот. Если бы он поймал его тогда, на поезде, если бы отреагировал быстрее, он же проклятый суперсолдат, неужели все не сложилось бы иначе? Баки мог бы винить его, должен винить его, но вместо этого взваливает на себя то, в чем неповинен, и от этого у Стива такое чувство, как будто он сам ковыряет пальцами открытую рану.  
– Это был не ты, – упрямо возвращается он к тому, с чего они начали, но Баки только качает головой.  
– Зимний солдат – это я, Стив. Ты с самого начала видел меня насквозь. Я не верю, что ты видел только хорошее, только лучшее, что во мне было. Ты слишком умен для этого, всегда был, и замечал все это дерьмо. Ты мирился с ним, но видел, и это заставляло меня от него избавляться. А сейчас дерьма во мне больше, чем когда-либо. Если ты этого не видишь – значит, у нас что-то изменилось.  
Здесь Баки прав, изменилось многое. Стив чувствует это, но не может объяснить ни себе, ни ему, не может вообще ничего сказать толком.  
– Я мог это прекратить, я должен был сопротивляться сильнее. В самом начале, пока еще помнил, кто я. – Баки сжимает левый кулак. – Недолго, но была же возможность. Даже не соображая почти ничего, я не должен был отдавать им власть над собой, Стив. Обязан был сделать что-то. Не оставить там камня на камне и положить этих ублюдков раньше, чем они сообразят сопротивляться, и плевать на все остальное. Как ты. Ты-то вряд ли позволил бы влезть к тебе в голову. Всегда делаешь все, что можно, и больше.  
Ужас накрывает Стива волной, внезапно и резко, когда смысл сказанного – и не сказанного – доходит до сердца. Он придвигается ближе, хватает за плечи, упирается лбом в лоб – ближе некуда.  
– Да что мне, черт возьми, еще оставалось, – рычит он сдавленно, чувствует теплое дыхание на щеке и сжимает руки сильнее. – Не было же никакого остального. И если я еще хоть раз услышу, что ты жалеешь о том, что выжил, если я пойму, что сожаления остались, а я пойму, я…  
Он сгребает в кулак волосы на затылке Баки, и не знает, чем закончить, чем пригрозить. Не может грозить ему, помня, как он стонет во сне каждую ночь.  
Баки открывает рот, намереваясь сказать что-то еще. Стив не позволяет ему, притискивает к себе, с силой прижимается губами ко рту – ничего общего с поцелуем, лишь бы не дать возразить еще раз...  
Господи, кому он врет.  
Но с Баки, определенно, хватит этого разговора. С них обоих хватит.  
Он скорее угадывает, понимает нутром, чем ощущает: заполошный пульс, судорожный вдох, и неловкое движение поднятых рук к своему лицу, и отчаянный, болезненный рывок безнадежно долго ждавшего – навстречу. Мягкие теплые губы солоны на вкус.  
Ладони Баки наконец обхватывают лицо, – левой щеке тепло, правой холодно, – у него дрожат руки, и Стив целует крепче, дергает к себе, обнимая. Не оставляя сомнений.  
Красная нить цепляется за пуговицу на его рубашке, Стив чуть не рвет ее, но Баки отстраняется и отцепляет бережно, осторожно, проводит пальцем по жесткому узелку. Стив следит за ним, опасаясь, что снова, как все эти полгода, сделает что-то не так. Вместо того чтобы спросить, он ловит ладонь Баки своей и тоже ведет пальцами вдоль красной нити.  
Тот смущенно опускает голову.  
– В музее имени тебя мне спасибо не скажут, – говорит он, и Стив не знает, смеяться ему или выругаться. – Форму твою пощипал, это ничего?  
Целуя его в третий раз, Стив чувствует на губах улыбку.

\-----------------------------------------------------  
19.07.2014


End file.
